Going Too Far
by Writerbitch92
Summary: It's before class starts and it seems that the whole school population is crowded around the flag pole. But Why? Klaine, character death
1. Chapter 1

Title: Going too Far

Author: Writerbitch92 (Me)

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Klaine

Spoilers: Season 1+2. Takes place in 3.

Warnings: Major Character death, violence, language

Triggers: Assault

Summary: It's before class starts and it seems that the whole school population is crowded around the flag pole. But Why?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Glee. That is RIB and FOX

A/N: I kept Sam because I miss him.

* * *

><p>There was a big crowd surrounding the flag pole that was in front of the school. The American flag flying high in the light breeze. It was weird seeing most of the student body of the small high school standing in front of the school before the first bell. Usually the different groups all hung around what seemed to be their assigned areas of the school. The jocks and cheerios tended to stay by the bleachers, the nerds and geeks near a computer lab or the library studying for their classes. And of course the Gleeks were found in the choir room it they have a morning meeting.<p>

But, not today it seems that something attracted all their attention that slightly cold morning. Nobody even noticed the modest car that pulled into the quiet almost filled student parking lot. Didn't see the young teenage boy get out of his car looking at his phone wondering why he hadn't gotten at least a text from his boyfriend, who he hadn't seen since the end of the glee club meeting the other day after school. But, he wasn't that worried sometime he forgot to plug his phone in and it's probably dead.

The boy doesn't see the crowd until he almost walks in the one of the people in the back of the group. Most of them were sharing whispers. Some even had their phones out and seem to be taking pictures of something that was around the flag pole that he couldn't see. Within the whispers he thought that he caught the last name of his boyfriend.

This worried him. So, he tried pushing his way up to the front of the group of students. But when he did finally get there nothing would have prepared him for the sight that appeared in front of him.

There tied to the metal pole hung the one and only Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. It was duck tape that was holding him up, the tape wrapped around his ankles and his hands tied behind his back. He stood there in front of the big group eyes wide shocked at seeing the sight of the boy that he fell in love with when he first saw him.

Kurt's head hung down. His hair a mess with blood matted in from a gash on the top of his head. His chin rested on the top of his bra chest that is littered with bruises. The left side of his ribs look a little concave confirming multiple broken ribs. There were cuts all over his abdomen and some stab wounds and cuts on his arms. Kurt was also was not wearing pants. The only piece of clothing on his thin body was a pair of tattered boxer briefs. One of his legs was at a weird angle showing that it was broken. But that wasn't even the worse because what they all saw carved into Kurt's chest with deep cuts was the word 'FAGGOT" in big letters to make sure everyone knew that Kurt was indeed gay.

It was like of them were in a trance. Just staring at Kurt's body tied up to the pole. Though some thought that it was right to take pictures and videos of the poor boy.

But, the trance was broken when the boy with wild curly hair, who was rarely seen without Kurt, who was part of New Directions, who only had moved to McKinley this year, let out a blood curdling scream when he saw what happened to his boyfriend. He tried to reach Kurt. He needed to make sure that this was real. To make sure that this wasn't just a giant nightmare. But, he was stopped by a pair of tan muscled arms.

"Blaine stop okay. Mercedes went to get a teacher, we can't touch him." Noah Puckerman told the shorter boy holding him back.

"Kurt," Blaine screamed trying to get out of the grip of the football player.

"What is going on here," Came the very loud voice of the one Coach Sue Sylvester.

The crowd of students quickly cleared a path of the Cheerios coach no one wanting to be in her way. Sue walked through the throng of students and stopped in her tracks when she saw Kurt. Emotion passed briefly in her eyes and a whispered, "Porcelain," betrayed her feeling to what she saw before she went into action.

"GET TO CLASS," She barked at the crowd making some of them jump. They ran out of there not wanting to face the wrath of the coach.

The only ones that were left was the Glee club. "Has anyone called an ambulance," she asked the group of misfits.

Quinn stepped forward, "Artie is on the phone with them right now. The police are on their way with the paramedics," Artie was indeed on the phone.

"Lemon head, Frankenteen, help me get porcelain down. And you keep him over there," Sue pointed to Puck who was still holding back the shorter teen.

Sam and Finn bolted into action at Sue's orders and rushed to Kurt. Sue pulled out a pocket knife out of nowhere and went to cut the tape that was holding Kurt to the pole. Once the tape was sliced the two football players caught the former kicker and slowly placed him on the ground on top of the jacket that Tina put down, wary of his injuries.

"I. Is he okay," Rachel's voice broke the silence looking at Kurt.

"What is going on here," Mr. Shue's voice was getting closer to the crowd. He was running from the school and Principal Figgins was behind him.

"Someone has attacked Hummel on the school grounds and then strung him up like a piñata. That's what happened." Sue looked at the curly headed teacher.

Sue was checking his breathing and pulse, "He's alive but barely," She was going to continue but was stopped by the wailing of the siren as an ambulance pulled up to the school. Two paramedics rushed out of the bus and to the group of teenagers and the coach.

Sue backed away as she saw them come up to the group making sure to be out of their way. The paramedics strapped Kurt onto the back board and put him on top of the gurney and wheeled him into the ambulance.

Finn was able to climb into the bus after them after he said that he was Kurt's step brother. The ambulance rushed out of there leaving the Glee club standing there, Puck still holding back Blaine and most of the girls close or crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this laptop.

A/N: Happy Holidays to all of you. My birthday is on Sunday so I'm happy. I guess that this is a little present to myself.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

~Kurt's POV~

~Italics is flash back~

The only sound that hit his ears was the sound of his own heart. He can tell that he was now on his back and it felt like he was moving. His whole body was numb; he couldn't feel all the pain that his small body was going through. Didn't feel the set of hands that were trying figure out the condition of his wounds. Didn't even wince when an IV was inserted into his left arm.

His body was still but his mind wasn't his mind was running ramped as it seemed that it just wouldn't rest. The night before just ran over and over in his mind.

_I waved goodbye to Blaine as he pulled out of the practically empty student parking lot. We were really the only two students left at the school and Mr. Shuester, the only teacher, was pulling out of the faculty parking lot. I was walking over to my car keys in hand and a tight grip around the strap of my bag. I never liked being out at the school this late, but Blaine and I were finishing a duet that we were doing for our next glee assignment. _

_I was not maybe five feet from my baby when footsteps came up behind me._

"_Hummel," a shiver ran down my back when I recognized the sound of Dave Karofsky's voice come closer. All the stuff that he did last year was all forgotten in the beginning of this year. He was back to his old in the closet bullying ways. _

_I tried to walk faster curing the parking spot that I had to pick this morning, as I was running late. Other voices soon joined Karofsky's it sound like at least half the football team, excluding the glee jocks. _

"_Hey I was talking to you homo," Dave grabbed the strap of my bag pulling me back; it took me a second to get my feet back under me. _

_I gulped knowing that this wasn't going to go well. This was already my third outfit today. One ruined by a dumpster and the second by a grape slushy. Probably was going to be the dumpster again, he grabbed my shoulder and made me turn around and pushed me up against my car. _

"_Look at the fairy left out here all by himself and not even his boyfriend to fail at saving him," came the voice of a puck head. There were five of them. All of them jocks a mix of puck heads and the football players, I recognized all of them; they were my usual bullies over the years. _

"_If you are going to throw me in the dumpster just do it already," I looked up at the jocks; most of them were at least three inches taller than me. _

"_Oh it's not the dumpster this time Hummel," Azimio, Karofsky's right hand man, appeared next to him. _

_Two of the other jocks shared a laugh between each other. This really worried me. If it wasn't the dumpster for me, and no one of them were carrying a telltale red cup holding a cold slushy. What did they have planned for me?_

_I swallowed as two of the meatheads came up on either side of me. The one on my right pulled the strap of my bag off my shoulder and they at another and he started dumping all my things out of it. I look in horror as I saw my iPhone drop to the floor and crack open. _

_They grabbed me by my arms and dragged me over to where the flag pole stands. They pushed me until I fell to the ground, scraping my hands trying to catch myself. _

"_Wh..what are you going to do to me," I tried to keep my bitch face up but I was terrified. I quickly got back to my feet. _

"_Going to teach you a lesson," Azimio pushed me in the chest._

"_A lesson showing you how you and your kind aren't welcome here," A different neanderthal pushed me. _

_Now I was worried. There were 5 of them and only one of me. And we all knew that there wasn't anyone else around the school and this was why they chose this time to finally teach me their 'lesson'. I tried to run but they surrounded me. They started to push me around pushing me in the front to when I end up right there in front of another of them. Then they let me fall to the ground; they were kicking me all over my body and punching me. I tried to curl up to protect my face as my ribs took most of the beating. I can hear a few cracks when a heavy boot comes down on my ribs and I know that they broke a few and I cry out in the pain. _

_Then one of them pulled me up by my hair and wrapped his arm around my chest and held me against his pinning my arms so my sides so his buddies were able to come up and one at a time pretend that I was a punch bag. I was barely able to take a full breathe of air because it kept on getting punched out of me. _

_I saw a brief glimpse at what looked like a knife before it was brought up to my skin. All the other jocks backed away and Karofsky stood in front of me. If the other guy wasn't still holding me up I knew that I would be on the ground. He pressed the knife to my cheek, not hard enough to where it would cut into my skin but to where it felt like it would. _

"_I'm going to cut you up and I will tell everyone who you are," Dave hissed into Kurt's ear and then pressed harder with the knife into Kurt's skin creating a thin red line._

_I closed my eyes when he had come closer breathing into my ear. I closed my eyes and tried to think of somewhere else. I thought of Blaine. All I could think of was Blaine. I could still feel the pain but it was dulled and I didn't feel the thick hands that were still holding me or hear the sounds of my clothes being ripped off. I did feel the pain from the cold metal of the knife being plunged into my body and also the feel of the letters being carved into my chest. _

_I gave up. I wanted to stay in my mind where I had the perfect image of my boyfriend sitting on a blanket. It was a date that we had out at the local park. We were sitting further in the park so no would really come across the two of us and judge. It was a beautiful warm day and the sun was beating down on us. We were having a nice lunch and everything was going great. _

_I was brought back to the scene when I was dropped to the ground once again. It appeared that I was only in my underwear. I shivered in the cold air the pain not even registering anymore to my brain. I could feel myself slipping into sleep though. I just wanted to close my eyes again and imagine Blaine being there and not outside on the hard ground surrounded by teenagers that wanted me dead. _

_I closed my eyes and I heard one of them say that they were going to string up my on the pole. But all I could think of was Blaine and hoped that he wouldn't see me like this._

* * *

><p>an: Let this be known I suck at writing fight scenes. I hoped this is okay. I hope that you like it. And I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out there. And thank you all for the reviews and alerts. Love you all.


End file.
